


男饭第一车

by Freya921



Category: Hainish Cycle - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya921/pseuds/Freya921





	男饭第一车

王源没有等来王俊凯的回答，却感觉自己小腹上一凉。王俊凯把手不知什么时候伸进了王源宽大的T恤里，等王源发现时，自己的衣服一被王俊凯掀到胸膛以上，而王俊凯的手也不停在自己身上游走。  
王源受了极大的刺激，用大力推身上的王俊凯，“你疯了！”  
王俊凯伸手抓住王源拒绝的手，把王源的双手固定到王源头的两侧，吐着热气，离王源的脸极近，缓缓开口，“我清醒着呢。”  
王源手脚并用，不断挣扎，他知道，王俊凯醉了，而他没有，他不敢想象清醒后的王俊凯会有多讨厌他。  
王俊凯索性用双腿夹住王源的腿，把他困在自己身体中间，手也禁锢住他，王俊凯在王源身上不停亲吻，重一下，轻一下，最后把唇齿停留在王源胸口的红豆上，碾磨啃咬。  
“嗯……啊，王俊凯，你……住手，别这样好吗？我们……嗯……我们谈谈。”王源被他折磨到近乎崩溃。  
王俊凯抬头看他，看到王源眼角湿湿的，他心疼，但他不想停，张口含住王源呜咽的嘴巴，吞灭王源的不满。  
吻深重又热烈，王源被吻得浑身没有力气，通过王俊凯口中的酒精味，自己也好像喝了酒一样。好不容易喘口气，王俊凯的吻又覆上来，王源觉得自己的腿都是软的。  
王俊凯松了手，不顾王源根本没有什么力气的挣扎，扯下王源的内裤。王源感觉自己今天算是逃不过这一劫了，闭了闭眼，不想看到自己下身赤裸的屈辱。  
王俊凯感觉到了王源的分心，惩罚似的伸手抓住王源的下身，王源立马清醒，靠，这感觉又痛又爽，王源的下身彻底硬了。  
王俊凯此时却突然松手，整个人坐直，骑在王源身上，“王源我疼。”  
王源有些楞，话不经大脑就问了出来，“哪里疼？”  
王俊凯轻笑着伸手拉住王源的手覆在自己裆部，“我哪里疼，你还不知道吗？嗯？”最后一个字轻声上调，诱惑味十足。  
王源想离开自己手下的滚烫，却被王俊凯按了个结实，王俊凯用他那双迷死人的桃花眼看着王源，“你得帮我。”  
王俊凯不想再隔靴搔痒，他想真真切切插入到王源身体里，缓解这种湮灭的快感。  
王俊凯三下脱光了自己的衣服，那迅速，简直像一头豹子。王源注意力在王俊凯粗大肿胀到青筋都显出来的老二上，颜色红得有些发紫，长度让王源害怕。这要是都进来，王源可能会玩死在床上，哦不，是沙发上。  
王俊凯生平是第一次，不论是男人还是女人，但他还依稀记得圈里人告诉过他如果不做好润滑，可能会留下阴影，王俊凯翘着老二，抱起王源回到主卧，一下子把王源摔到大床上，还好床足够软。  
王俊凯从床头柜中翻出避孕套，一袋袋撕开把里头液体倒在手心。眼神时刻注视着床上的王源。  
王源没有跑，也许刚开始是拒绝的，但都到了这一步，王源有些认命，还有些期待，那是王俊凯啊！  
如果非要离别，那就给我留下一个毕生都不会忘怀的回忆吧。王源想。  
王俊凯看着顺从的王源，心里充满惊喜，王源迟早会承认喜欢他的，也许就在今晚之后。  
扩张的过程很痛苦，王源恨不得五官全皱在一起，王俊凯努力在晦涩狭小的通道用手指开垦，同时欣赏王源痛苦的表情。  
王源很难受，老是想把自己自己翻过去，不让王俊凯看到自己的脸，也羞于看王俊凯的脸，但王俊凯总是固执地一遍一遍把自己翻过来。  
尽管王源的老二翘地很高，王俊凯也总是不贴心，不去照顾他。后面的煎熬加上前面的刺激，王源终于忍不住呜咽起来。  
王俊凯也停止开垦，他还没开始欺负王源呢，他就哭成这样，真是又心疼，又心动。  
王俊凯的手指不停打磨王源的穴口，不再探索，王原以为王俊凯要放过他了，毕竟他哭得太惨，谁知下一秒，明显比三根手指粗得多的硬物就挺了进来。  
“啊！”王源失声痛呼。  
回头一看，居然只进了一个龟头，王源摇着头求饶，“不行了，不做了，我真的不行了！”  
王俊凯沉默着把王源的腿架在自己肩膀上，吻了一下王源湿乎乎的眼睛，“你觉得可能吗？”然后从正面缓缓插入，王源感觉全世界都安静了，只剩下王俊凯进入自己的声音，过程漫长又痛苦。  
王源咬住自己的手背，强大的痛感让他感觉自己快要被撑裂。  
王俊凯缓慢又深得插了两次，随后开始猛烈地撞击，他用双手固定住王源的腰，以防王源被撞得后退。  
“啊！嗯……啊，啊，唔……啊，慢，慢……点……嗯……”王源被撞得说不出一句完整的话。  
王俊凯哪里听得进去。王源表情越销魂，呻吟越强烈，王俊凯就插得兴奋。  
王源高涨的老二终于爆发，在一次急促的被挺进的过程中，一下子射了出来，正射在王俊凯的小腹上，王俊凯轻笑，从王源身体里拔了出来，王源后穴一下子就失落了，强大的空虚感让王源浑身战栗。  
王源还没喘过气，猛然看见王俊凯的老二还是硬的，还很粗大，王源暗叫不好，下一刻王俊凯就把王源翻了过去，还没等王源反应过来，后穴又被硬物插入……  
“啊！啊！唔……不行了，能让我……歇会儿……吗？你属禽兽吗？啊!都……说了，轻点……啊……”  
王源叫的嗓子哑了，最后只剩下低低的啜泣，王俊凯像是没完没了的一遍遍索取，又快又重，让人精神癫狂。  
王源最后昏厥过去，而王俊凯射了之后，也没把已经软了的性器拔出，伴随着浊液埋进王源身体里，抱着王源，心满意足地入睡······


End file.
